Through the Rain
by azure-chan
Summary: There is a relationship between two people which was thought never to be able to be broken. Alas, it was for eight years…but now, can the relationship, along with a few others, be mended, remoldeled and, most importantly, created?
1. Default Chapter

Through the Rain Summary: There is a relationship between two people which was thought never to be able to be broken. Alas, it was for eight years.but now, can the relationship, along with a few others, be mended, remoldeled and, most importantly, created?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Quatre re-read the letter over and over before setting it down and rubbing his eyes.  
  
'She's alive.and not only that, but she's so close I could just.'  
  
He picked up the letter and read over the contents again:  
  
My Dear Quatre,  
  
I do hope this letter makes its way to you, for every other letter I sent I never got a reply to. I am doing well, as well as any person alone in the world could do.  
  
To say that I missed you would be an understatement, for neither words nor actions could ever state to the full extent of how much I miss you in my life; need you in my life.  
  
I suppose you have grown. That would be logical, seeing as it has been, what, seven, eight years since I've last seen you? I thought our love would hold forever. I thought you cared about me more than the world. I thought.I thought wrong is what I thought.  
  
Please do not see this letter as a repremandment; I could never be mad at you. I suppose you are busy, for you were always busy.  
  
.yet you also always made time for me in your life as well.  
  
Times have changed, greatly. What with the war and people being drafted and all. Did you get drafted? I hope you are OK. Sadly, this could be another reason why you have not given me any sign that you are alive and well, which makes me weep all the more.  
  
I do love you still, with a love that can and will never be broken. As soon as I find out if you are dead or alive, I am coming for you. Whether I see your tombstone or your smiling, handsome face-you are still handsome, aren't you?-I will be glad to at last have found you. If this letter reaches you, please visit me. I shall again add my address, like I do with all of the letters I send, and only pray to the gods that you come to me.  
  
You will find me in Tokyo, Japan. I live in a neighborhood in Crepe Town, near Celestial Park. My address is 3124 Brickland Drive, mailbox number 304.  
  
I love you, and will keep loving you until my heart stops, and even then, I shall continue to love you, hopefully.  
  
Always and Forever, Your only Sunshine.  
  
The letter brought back so many memories of his past. So many memories of.her. Smiling, laughing, rarely crying. Filtered sunlit hair, sapphire tainted eyes, lemonade pink little lips, blushing, soft cheeks.  
  
That was it. His mind was made.  
  
Tucking the letter into his pocket after scribbling down the address, he reached for the phone.  
  
Once the ringing stopped, a tired but happy voice brought him into another wave of memories.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The surprise in the other boy's voice was obvious, but soon masked with worry.  
  
"Where've you been? We all missed you. Hiiro and Wufei wouldn't admit it, but I could tell by the way they stared at the group picture of us. Trowa openly admits it when we talk to each other.I mean you just disappeared on us!"  
  
Quatre smiled a weary, worn, battle kissed smile. "I missed you all too, Duo. Gather everyone up and tell them to meet me, packed and ready to go, at Freelance Airport downtown. We're all going on a little trip."  
  
He said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. 'I'll see you soon, Sunshine.' 


	2. Reunion & The Flight

Hi all!!! Thankies for the reviews on my last chapter, and I hope you all like this one as well.Don't worry, I'm gonna update My Way-another fic I wrote-soon so any of you reviewers who wants to see the rest of that stowy don't worry!!! Well, enough of my bibble-babble, ne?  
  
~**~= Hours or minutes later *~*~= Different scene :::::=Next day  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion & The Flight  
  
Quatre finished stuffing his things into his suitcase and began piling his luggage into the limousine.  
  
"Master Quatre, when will you be back?" Rashid was asking, receiving no reply from the boy who obviously had something on his mind.  
  
"Soon, Rashid." Quatre finally said, closing the trunk to the limo. "To Freelance Airport downtown, and hurry. I forgot to set a time for when the boys were supposed to meet me there."  
  
Rashid sighed and nodded, nervous at the occupied tone of voice Quatre was using. His master was usually soft-spoken, sweet natured. Now, he sounded as if the world were going to end if he didn't get to that airport.  
  
Rashid climbed into the drivers' seat, Quatre in the back, and hurriedly whisked them both off to the airport.  
  
*~*~  
  
"You think he's actually gonna show?" Duo asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Of course he's going to show, Maxwell. He wouldn't have called us otherwise." Wufei growled, annoyed.  
  
This seemed to make Duo jittery. "But this could be a set-up. What if he's not gonna show. What if he just leaves us here? What if he doesn't like us anymore! What if-"  
  
"What if you just shut up? I'll tell you, the world would be at peace because your damn mouth would be closed!" Trowa yelled. The airport seemed to freeze and he blushed.  
  
Duo smirked. "Holy mother of pearl, did Trowa say two sentences? And a cussword? I think I'm gonna faint."  
  
Hiiro was the only one who had refused to talk. Yes, he had missed Quatre, but still, he could live without him. Duo, however, was acting as if it were a mortal sin for the blonde not to be around.  
  
Silence encased the ex-pilots for a while. Duo grew antsy.  
  
"Think he looks the same? Think he acts the same? Think he talks the same? Think he-"  
  
"No, Maxwell. I think he looks like a girl, acts like a dog and talks like a tree." Wufei snorted sarcastically.  
  
"I guess this means I should tell everyone what I've thought of you over the past year, Wufei." Said a grinning blonde boy.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo yelped, grabbing the boy into a hug.  
  
"Duo.air.is.precious." Quatre squeaked.  
  
Duo let Quatre go just before he started to turn purple.  
  
Quatre coughed and smiled. Trowa shook hands with him, Wufei smiled at him and Hiiro nodded with a tiny smirk on his face.  
  
"It's good to see you guys." Quatre said. "I've already got plane tickets for you each." He passed them around.  
  
"Where are we going Q-man?" Duo asked, examining his ticket.  
  
Quatre laughed. "Same old Duo. It's a surprise. Sort of a "Reunion" surprise."  
  
"I side with Maxwell, for once. Where are we going?" Wufei ignored the surprise part. Frankly, he didn't like surprises.  
  
Quatre smiled. "I'm not telling."  
  
"Flight 1a to Crepe Town, now boarding. 1a to Crepe Town, boarding."  
  
"That's our flight," Quatre said, catching the amused eyes of Hiiro.  
  
"You probably know where we're going." He continued, falling into step with the Japanese boy while the others boarded before them.  
  
Hiiro smirked. Of course he knew where they were going, it was his home. Now he wanted to know why they were going. "I won't say anything." He said, boarding along with Quatre.  
  
~**~ As the plane began to fill, each boy took his seat. Quatre sat with Trowa, Wufei with Duo, leaving Hiiro room in the back to do whatever.  
  
"I have to sit with Maxwell?" Wufei groaned.  
  
Duo laughed. "This is gonna be fun, Wu-man! Just like old times."  
  
"Old times have never changed, baka." Wufei snapped, taking the window seat.  
  
"I wanted the window seat!" Duo whined.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Trowa asked from behind them.  
  
Quatre snorted, trying desperately to hide his laughter.  
  
"Wait a minute. Quatre, when you got the tickets, did you have arranged seating?" a boiling Wufei asked.  
  
Quatre could only nod while his laughter erupted at the sight of Wufei's red face.  
  
Duo joined in soon after and Wufei turned around and sulked.  
  
Hiiro sat behind Trowa and Quatre, typing away at his laptop while thanking Quatre silently for the privacy of the seat in the back of the plane.  
  
"Wonder what kind of movies they play?" Duo said, reaching up to turn on the plane's television. His hand was smacked away by Wufei's. "Hey!" he cried.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. I will tolerate you on this plane ride but your choice of entertainment is vile. You will not touch the television, and if you do, don't blame me when your hand gets cut off." Wufei then proceeded to stare out the window of the plane, ignoring the laughter behind him.  
  
Hiiro was busy finding out where exactly Quatre was taking them. After the war was against OZ had been finished, the boy had just disappeared, vowing never to return to death or sadness. He typed in "Crepe Town" in the keyword box at yahoo!.com. His eyes flickered in deep amusement as a small town with beautiful qualities appeared. 'Where in Crepe Town are you taking us?' Hiiro wondered. 'Enough trying to figure things out. Go to Crepe Town, enjoy yourself and never touch a computer while you're there,' He thought. Mission Accepted.  
  
There goes another chap! I know, short, short, short!!! I'm sowy!!! Sniffles  
  
Anyway, I'll take this time to thank reviewers!!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!  
  
Hehehe, to each individual reviewer you are GREATLY appreciated!! Don't think I overlook anyone who reviews!! Just to prove myself, I'll make ya'll a promise-if I get more reviews for this stowy(lol, I've developed a knew spelling for evwything with an "r") I'll give all my reviewers a surprise!!! I PROMISE!! And I ALWAYS keep my promises!! Just ask.um.  
  
Umm.um.review, heh heh, bye! 


	3. Hello, Sunshine

Chapter 3: Hello, Sunshine  
  
"Passengars, please put on your safety belts, the plane will be landing in five minutes."  
  
Quatre snapped his seat belt and peered out the window. 'Japan; you're just as beautiful as when I left you.' Smiling, he began to picture her again. She was laughing, begging him to hug her and kiss her.  
  
"Q-man! Earth to Q-man!"  
  
Quatre looked up at the confused and playful face of Duo. "Duo," he whispered, "turn around!"  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow. "Nano? Nazer?"  
  
Quatre sweat-dropped. "It's 'Nani' and 'Naze.' Turn around before the stewardess-"  
  
"Sir," a middle-aged woman motioned to Duo. "That plane hasn't landed yet. I suggest you turn around and sit in your seat." She left in a huff.  
  
Duo made a face at her back, but turned around.  
  
Quatre sighed and looked back out the window as the plane finally landed. 'I'm coming, Sunshine.'  
  
*~*~ 'Oh great, just what I need. A test grade!' The test was grabbed into shaky hands and peered at.  
  
"Well?" Piped the girl next to her. "How'd you do? I know I failed! See?"  
  
Indeed, her friend had failed. A bright red 'F' was smiling at her from the paper. 'I passed.' "I passed!"  
  
Her friend raised and eyebrow, then both, then laughed. "Great! We can celebrate! Milkshakes at the Crown Arcade, paid for by Lita!"  
  
"Hey!" growled the brunette, shaking her own paper in response.  
  
"Awl, come on Lita, I was gonna invite Andrew to join us. He'd love you if you paid for him!"  
  
The brunette got a dreamy, dazed look on her face. "Andrew," she whispered.  
  
"How'd you do Ames?" asked the bubbly girl.  
  
"Passed."  
  
"With flying colors," added the now sour-faced one.  
  
Thus began a round of sweet laughter.  
  
'I passed. I passed! If only you knew. You'd be so proud of me.' Soon she joined in on the laughter and looked forward to milkshakes. *~*~  
  
"Hiiro! Hey Hiiro!" Duo hollered. "How do you say 'Thank you' in Japanese?" Duo was flipping madly through the Japanese word guide and getting more confused with each page.  
  
"Arigatou." Hiiro muttered, grabbing the guide from out of Duo's hands and smacking the boy upside the head with it.  
  
Duo rubbed his head and snatched the book back, sputtering a few indecent words (AN: which I will save for later in the story..).  
  
Trowa was on the street corner outside of the airport calling a taxi. He hadn't gotten one yet.  
  
Quatre and Wufei were waving their hands, trying to attract attention from the yellow cars, but failing miserably.  
  
"Forget this work!" Duo yelled, jumping into the middle of the street and doing the twist.  
  
"Idiot boy!" Wufei yelled, pulling the dancing Duo out of the street just as a taxi cab pulled up.  
  
Duo grinned. "Two good things came from that. One, you didn't call me 'baka,' and two, I got is a taxi!"  
  
The four others sighed. Duo would never change.  
  
Luggage in the trunk, everyone piled in the car, Quatre in the passengar seat, they headed off to the location Quatre had mentioned: 3124 Brickland Drive, mailbox number 304.  
  
*~*~ "Hurry up pyro! You're not one to just stand around looking dazed!"  
  
Rei turned her head and smiled. 'Gomen, minna. Demo, something or someone is coming. And they feel so familiar.' She shook off the feeling and headed with her friends into the Crown Arcade.  
  
*~*~ + ~**~ "Thank you, sir." Quatre handed the cab driver the money and waved as the man sped off in a yellow blur.  
  
"Where are we?" Trowa asked, pointing to the large, homely looking house with trimmed hedges and flowers all over the place.  
  
Quatre breathed in the fresh air and smiled. "Home." He replied.  
  
*~*~ She looked up from the conversation she was having with her friends. 'Something's not right.'  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?"  
  
Rei ignored this and stood, going to the window. Looking outside, she found five boys standing in the yard, staring at the house. "Rei?" She questioned. Her friend had been acting like this the since the Crown Arcade.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone?"  
  
She supposed Rei was talking to her. "No, why?" In a flash, the raven- haired girl was down the stairs and yanking open the door, yelling at some people. "Baka." She muttered, hopping down the stairs along with the rest of her friends.  
  
Quatre hadn't even rung the doorbell when the door opened to reveal an angry-looking girl. "Oh-"  
  
"Oheya!" Duo yelped. "Watishi wo Duo." He threw out his hand.  
  
Everyone, including all the girls now at the door, sweat-dropped. Duo found himself suddenly knocked out with the book, an angry Hiiro smirking.  
  
"Kon'nichi wa," Quatre finished, speaking directly to the raven-haired girl. "Watashi wa Quatre Winner desu. Hajimemashite." He spoke with some difficulty, his Japanese rough.  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow. "Quatre Winner, anata wa Amerika-jin desu ka?" she asked, her voice kinder.  
  
Quatre smiled, at least he knew this much. "Hai, watashi wa Amerika-jin desu."  
  
Rei didn't smile. "What are you doing here then?" she demanded in English, those who didn't understand (Trowa and the now awakening Duo) sighing in relief.  
  
Quatre smiled. So she had known English all along. "I'm looking for a Ms-"  
  
"Q-Quatre-kun?" whispered a voice behind the girls in the doorway.  
  
Quatre took a deep intake of breath as they barrade of girls parted, revealing his Sunshine. He ordered himself not to cry and smiled. "Hello, Sunshine."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::Hides under a box:: ok, OKAY!!!! So I STILL didn't say who Sunshine was..... And I'm NOT TALKIN either!!! Mwahahahaha!!!! You have to review or I'll never ever ever tell!!! AHAHAHA!!!! ::Hears footsteps getting closer.:: Uh oh... thanks to all those who reviewed....I gotta go before someone finds m---.... 


End file.
